Demon Chara
by Otakufanlover
Summary: Kagome has finished her quest in the feudal era with the Shikon jewel also completed. Now Kagome is living a completely normal life but we all know normal is boring.
1. Chapter 1

**Demon Chara Betad**

Disclaimer: I do not own Shugo Chara/Inuyasha/Sekirei.

AN: This is a Shugo Chara and Inuyasha crossover with a little bit of Sekirei in it. There with also be spoilers if you have not completed Shugo Chara.

Notes: Kagome is going to Ikuto's and Utau's school. Kagome can Chara Transform with the Shikon jewel. Utau is over her brother complex. Kagome is living with Sesshomaru because she is his heir and because the school is closer to the mansion. Kagome's family is still alive.

Pairings

Ikuto/Kagome

Amu/Souta

Nagihiko/Rima

Kairi/Yaya

Kukai/Utau

Yoru/Miki/Tsukiumi/Kazehana

Mutsu/Dia/Shiina

Homura/Temari/Uzume

Musashi/Musubi

Nikaidou/Su/Kusano

Rhythm/Kusukusu/Akitsu

Iru/Daichi/Eru

Kagome could not believe her old school kicked her out. Okay maybe she missed a bunch of days but so what, she was out saving the Feudal Era. Now Kagome has to go to a new school, but it was a nice school, she had to admit. Kagome was just happy that Sesshomaru had found her. Thanks to him, Kagome was never bored and had both of her families. Sesshomaru had told her everything that happened in the years when she left to stay in her time. Sango and Miroku married and had many kids and grandkids. Shippo is working as a bodyguard for Sesshomaru at Taisho Corp. confident because Sesshomaru really does not need a bodyguard. Rin, who is alive thanks to Sesshomaru doing a blood ritual so now Rin is a dog demon, is also Sesshomaru's mate/wife. Shiori is also here because she is Sesshomaru's secretary as well as Shippo's mate/wife. Kagome told him that he better make her a grandmother soon. Kagome is now living at Sesshomaru's mansion and is now the heir to his company since they have no pups yet. Koga and Ayame mated making Kagome happy. They visit every now and then. Whenever Kagome asked about Inuyasha, everyone went silent and, after some probing, Sesshomaru told her that Inuyasha went to the afterlife with Kikyo. Kagome was devastated to hear that, but she decided that he made his choice and that it was finally time to move on even though it hurt a lot.

-Skip to the classroom-

Kagome walked into the room and everyone went quiet. Kagome waited for the teacher to introduce her.

"Class this is Kagome Taisho, the new student. I hope you will make her fell welcomed. Would you like to introduce yourself?" The teacher asked. Kagome sighs inwardly and said out loud.

"My name is Kagome Taisho. I like reading, martial arts, cats, foxes, dogs and dragons. I hate fan girls and boys and I hate stuck up people." Kagome said as she scans the room looking at everybody. Kagome saw what seemed to be a chibi cat person floating by this really good looking guy. Kagome thought that maybe this school would not be boring after all. The teacher assigned her a seat next to the good looking guy, who she now knows is Ikuto Tsukiyomi. Kagome takes her seat and waited for the end of the lesson to confront Ikuto about the floating character by him.

-Skip to after school-

Kagome was outside waiting for her ride when she spotted Ikuto and the floating chibi. Kagome walked over to them and said.

"That's a cute cat you got there. Where did you get him?" Kagome asks. Ikuto was surprised that she could see Yoru. Ikuto looked at her and said.

"You can see him?" Ikuto asks. Kagome nodded her head yes and said.

"Of course I can see him. Why? Am I not supposed to?" Kagome asked.

"No, only people with Charas can see other Charas. Do you have a Chara?" Ikuto asked.

"No I do not. What's a Chara?" Kagome asked. Ikuto starts explaining all about Charas being your would be self and all the stuff that goes into having one. Kagome was surprised and shocked that there were other supernatural beings other than demons. Kagome wondered what it would be like to have a Chara.

"It must be nice to have a would be self. I don't even know my would be self anymore." Kagome says softly. Ikuto looked at Kagome with soft eyes and asked.

"How can you see Yoru if you don't have a Chara?" Ikuto asked. Kagome decided to tell Ikuto about her past. Thanks to her miko powers she can tell who is trustworthy or not. Kagome started to explain all about her miko powers and how it lets her see and sense supernatural stuff. Ikuto was amazed by Kagome and what she had to go through. Kagome and Ikuto talked until her driver came and picked her up. Kagome thought that this was the start of a beautiful friendship and she was hoping it would turn into more.

-At the Mansion-

Kagome and her family were sitting at the dinner table when she decides to tell everyone what happened to her today.

"I had an interesting day at school." Kagome said glowing happily. Everyone looked at her while wondering what could have happened to make Kagome glow like that.

"What happened Kagome?" Rin asked. Kagome then started to explain about Ikuto and his Chara, Yoru, who is so cute. Everyone thought that this is a good thing. Kagome can finally move on with her love life and leave Inuyasha in the past. Sesshomaru told her all the good and bad things about Charas that he knows. As Kagome was getting ready for bed, she wished she knew who she was because as time went on she was starting to forget who she was exactly. Who was her would be self and would she even recognize herself.

-The next morning-

Kagome woke up the next morning and she was surprised at what she saw. She saw eggs…seven beautiful colored eggs that were warm when touched like something was alive in them. Kagome gathered up the seven eggs after she dressed in her school uniform and ran to Sesshomaru's office.

"Sesshomaru look what was in my bed!" Kagome yelled excitedly, because she knew that these had to be her Charas. Sesshomaru looked at the eggs Kagome placed on his desk. The first one is light blue egg, with teal mixed with blue waves covering the egg. In the middle of the egg there was a dark blue rain drop outlined in silver, and on each side of the raindrop a white ribbon curled out a half an inch, before curling in a circle. The second one is a tie-dyed looking egg; it was a mix of midnight black, and orange-red. In the middle of the egg was a blue flame. The flame was three different colors. A dark blue, then a medium blue that traced around the darker, the light blue traced around the medium and dark blue. In the middle of the flame was the Kanji for fire in blood red. The third one is light lavender egg, solid in color. Around the egg it wisps of white covered it, making it look delicate. In the center of the egg in gold the kanji of wind stood out for all to see. The fourth one the egg was brown and looked more like tree bark then anything. Green vines slithered across the egg, until it reached the top where a blue rose was in full bloom. The fifth one the egg was pure white but around the egg red ribbon circled around it randomly until it reached the top where in pink the kanji for pure stood out like it was glowing. The Sixth one the egg was pure white with a silver tint to it. Around the egg there was a blue wisp making it look innocent. In the center the kanji for void stood out in deep emerald green. The last one the egg was a light teal blue, and around it there where white snowflakes. Each snow flake was different and stood out. Along the egg, crisscrossing all around it stood dark blue mixed with purple crystal like spheres that looked like colored ice.

"I cannot wait until they hatch." Kagome said softly to the Chara eggs in her arms. Kagome puts them in her bag and says goodbye to Sesshomaru, Rin and Shippo as she leaves to go to school. Kagome could not wait to show Ikuto her Chara eggs.

-After school-

Kagome met up with Ikuto to show him her Chara eggs. Ikuto could not believe what he was seeing and sensing since Kagome had seven Chara eggs! Kagome saw the shocked look on Ikuto's face and asked.

"Ikuto what's wrong? Is there something wrong with my Charas?" Kagome asked as she sent a calming aura to her Charas and Ikuto. Yoru was also kind of shocked but he had sensed a lot of power coming from Kagome so he guessed in was inevitable that she would have this many Charas. Yoru could not wait until they hatched. Yoru is sensed that two of them could be his mates same with Miki. But Yoru would keep that to himself as he relaxed in Kagome's lap as she scratches his ears. Ikuto walked Kagome home. Kagome could not wait to find out who her would be selves were. Ikuto told her they would hatch when she needed them the most. Kagome wondered when that would be.

AN: I hope everybody likes it. I also thank HaremMaster123 for Betaing this fic so thank you so much! I am so sorry I forgot to thank YukimuraShuusukeGirl for the Egg Descriptions! Please R&R FLAMERS ARE NOT ALLOWED! ^ _ ^


	2. Chapter 2

**Demon Chara Page 2**

Declaimer: I do not own either Shugo Chara or Inuyasha I am sad to say.

AN: Amu knows Nagihiko is Nadeshiko.

Pairings

Ikuto/Kagome

Amu/Souta

Nagihiko/Rima

Kairi/Yaya

Kukai/Utau

Tadase/Manami

Yoru/Miki/Tsukiumi/Kazehana

Mutsu/Dia/Shiina

Homura/Temari/Uzume

Musashi/Musubi

Nikaidou/Su/Kusano

Rhythm/Kusukusu/Akitsu

Iru/Daichi/Eru

Kiseki/Kusabana

It was after Class and Kagome was about to go pick up her baby brother from his school when Ikuto comes up to her.

"Hey, where are you off too?" Ikuto asks wanting to spend more time with Kagome.

"I am going to pick up my little brother from his school." Kagome answers.

"Do you mind if Yoru and I take along?" Ikuto asked hopping she will say yes. Yoru gave his cute kitty eyes and pout. Kagome looked at both of their faces and with a giggle she says.

"Sure my brother has wanted to meet you anyways." Kagome says as she leads the way to the school. Ikuto walked beside her and says.

"Oh, really, so you have been talking about me?" Ikuto asks with a cat grin. Kagome blushes and says.

"Yes, but don't get a big head over it." Kagome says.

-Souta's School Seiyo Academy-

Souta walked into his new Class Room the 5th year Star Class. Nikaidou-Sensei stopped what he was doing to introduce the new Student.

"Class today we have a new Student please make him, Souta Higurashi. Please make him feel welcome. Will please introduce yourself to the Class." Nikaidou-Sensei says with a welcoming smile. Souta stand in front of the Class and says.

"My name is Souta Higurashi. I like video games and Martial Arts. I also like hanging out with my older sister." Souta says.

"You can sit next to Hinamori-San." Nikaidou-Sensei says as he points to a sit next to a cute pink haired girl. Souta walks to his seat and sits down as Nikaidou-Sensei continues the lesson. Souta could not understand why the pink haired girl known as Hinamori (Souta only knows her last name) kept looking at him weirdly throughout the rest of the lesson.

-After School-

Souta was relieved that school was over so he can stop being stared at all the time. Souta had just walked out of the building when the pink haired girl walked up to him with a group of people. There were 3 boys and 2 girls plus the pink haired girl. The first boy had short blonde haired girly looking boy, the second boy was a short dark green haired boy who was wearing glasses and the last boy had long indigo colored hair. The first girl was of course the pink haired girl Hinamori something, the second girl had long golden brown hair and she looked like a china doll and the last girl had her brown hair in pigtails.

"Your name is Souta Higurashi, right?" The blonde girly boy asked.

"Yes, was there something you wanted?" Souta asks hoping that they would hurry this up. He was supposed to meet his sister right after school.

"Yes, we know you have Shugo Charas and we would like you to join the Guardians." The girly boy continued it seemed to Souta that he was the Leader of this little group. Souta was in shock, he did not understand how they knew about his Eggs. He had only told his sister and she told him all about her Eggs and about Shugo Charas your would-be-selves.

"Sorry but my answer is no. Now if you would excuse me my sister is picking me up." Souta says as he walks away from them even though they yell for him to stop.

-At the Front of the School-

Kagome and Ikuto were waiting out outside of the school when Souta came out and walked over to them, before they could leave though the Guardians came up to them stopping them from leaving.

"Stop right there, Ikuto Tsukiyomi you thieving cat!" The girly boy yelled. Kagome turned around to see who yelled and saw a girly boy glaring at her Ikuto as she had come to call him in her head.

"Can we help you guys with something?" Kagome asks trying not to lose her temper.

"You do know that Ikuto Tsukiyomi is not someone to be trusted right? I sense (I.E. Kiseki sensed) that you also have Eggs along with Higurashi-San so you should stay away from this cat then he will steal them from you like the thieving cat he is." The girly boy explained still glaring at Ikuto. Kagome lost it.

"How dare you! Who do you think you are? I trust Ikuto with my life! He would never still my brother's Eggs or my Eggs! So I would appreciate it if you back the fuck off!" Kagome yells pissed off. The Guardians were taken back surprised that someone was actually sticking up for Ikuto. The pink haired girl stepped forward before the girly boy could respond.

"I am sorry about Tadase-Kun's rudeness. We really just want to talk with you both if that is alright?" The pink haired girl says hoping she could become friends with Souta. Kagome could see that she was sincere so Kagome decided that she would give her a chance.

"Alright then, if all you want to do is talk then we will meet you guys here tomorrow then but be warned if you start bad mouthing Ikuto again then we will leave and you will not get another chance." Kagome explained. The Guardians nodded their heads and they groups went their separate ways. Ikuto could not believe Kagome stood up for him like that.

"I am shocked." Ikuto says breathless.

"Why? What are you shocked about?" Kagome asks.

"I am shocked because nobody has stood up for me like that." Ikuto answers.

"Well more people should. You are a good person, Ikuto and don't let nobody tell you different." Kagome says with a warm smile. Ikuto smiled back they were lost in their own little world when someone cleared their throat. Kagome and Ikuto snapped out of it and looked over and saw Souta standing there.

"Are you going to introduce us, Kagome?" Souta asks with a grin happy to see that his big sister was so happy.

"Oh, Yes, Souta this is, Ikuto, Ikuto this Souta my little brother." Kagome introduced them.

"It's nice to meet you, Ikuto. It's finally nice to meet the boy my sister keeps talking about." Souta says with a grin. Kagome blushes and Ikuto smirks his cute cat smirk.

"Oh, really, is that so?" Ikuto asks smirking at Kagome who blushes more.

"Souta, did you have to tell him that? Now he will have a bigger head than he already does." Kagome says with a groan. They all laughed and Kagome could wait until tomorrow. She could feel that tomorrow was going to be a big day.

AN: I hope everyone likes the new chapter! Kagome's first Chara will hatch in the next chapter so be on the lookout for it. Please R&R and please NO BASHING! ^ _ ^


End file.
